


Can I Have A Cat?

by thatbisexualG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Cats, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbisexualG/pseuds/thatbisexualG
Summary: Kei and Tadashi's daughter wants a cat.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Can I Have A Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> There was no other title I could think of for this oneshot so this is the best title I could do.

"Papa! Can we get a cat?" Tsukishima Sakura, Kei and Tadashi's adopted seven year old daughter, asked as she tugged at the sleeve of Tadashi's.

"You want a cat princess?" Tadashi asks with grin that his daughter returns with shining eyes, "yes! Can we get one? Uncle Shouyou and Tobio have three!" she replies and the man laughs. "We'll have to ask you're father princess." Tadashi informs and she frowns, "daddy will just say no!" she huffs and Tadashi rolls his eyes.

"I don't think he will, princess. He loves cats. Has always wanted one." Tadashi reassures and Sakura gasps, "okay! Let's go tell him!" she yells, grabbing his hand and taking him with her back to their house.

* * *

"But are really sure you want one Sakura? Cats aren't like dogs, who are big on affection." Kei asks and Sakura nods. "I'm fine with or without affection from my pet. I just want to shower it in love!" she informs with a bright grin and the blonde smiles warmly.

"Alright. We'll get you one for you're birthday."

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura." Tadashi and Kei both say as their daughter unwraps a box, a squeal five seconds later after she sees the kitten they had bought for her.

Gently, she lifts the kitten up and nuzzles her nose to theirs, "the kitten is a boy, Sakura. Have you got a name for him?" Tadashi sais and she nods, "Uno! Because in Spanish, it means one, and I'm calling him Uno because he's my first ever pet and number one too!" 

"She takes after you with her deep meanings..." Tadashi whispers into his husbands ear and the blonde rolls his eyes but gives a small smile, "she takes after the both of us, Tadashi." Kei whispers back and the freckled man blushes.

"Yeah, she does." Tadashi mutters as he and Kei look at their daughter fondly.


End file.
